


Rarepair One-Shots

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A series of one-shots based around rarepairs!





	1. SiHank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate story - Red String of Fate

Having been born without a mark, Hank didn't quite understand the whole buzz around them. He'd hated the looks of pity he'd get when he shared he'd been born without a mark, of being made fun of because he was told he'd always be alone. Of course, they had bothered him at first, but eventually Hank had decided he didn't need a soulmate to be happy. He became a police officer, the youngest person to ever be promoted to Lieutenant. Married a woman who didn't care that Hank wasn't her soulmate, had a son. Hank had made his life a productive one, even after his wife abandoned him with their newborn son, having finally met The One. So Hank did the best he could to raise Cole, who, like Hank, had been born unmarked. Hank had been determined to raise Cole to be unashamed of it, make sure he didn't go through what Hank had to.

And then his son died on the operating table, after the car accident.

To add insult to injury, Hank spotted IT the night he buried Cole, while getting ready to shower. There was a dark, almost bruise-like mark wrapped around his wrist, and the sight of it made him feel furious. Hank had snatched and thrown a shampoo bottle across the bathroom with an antry shout, sinking to the floor after it had landed with an unsatisfacting clatter. Why now? After Cole. After everything that had happened in his life...

Why did it have it have to show up now?

Nearly four years later, Hank was in a better place. Only two months after the protest succeeded, he was working with Connor on the android-focused department of the DPD, had cut back on his drinking, and done his damndest to ignore the mark stubbornly remaining where it had appeared.

Hank was walking with Connor, having finally managed to convince the android to go for a lazy day stroll. They were talking about nothing on particular, Connor's work with Markus, about dogs. Hank was talking about different dog breeds when he made a wrong step, not paying attention where he was walking and nearly toppling off the sidewalk. A hand snagged his wrist before he fell very far, tugging him back up onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks Con-" Hank broke off as he realized that it hadn't been Connor who helped him, the RK800 making his way over from a few steps back. He'd been distracted by the pet shop they'd passed. Instead, Hank was gazing into the bright blue eyes of a different android, his blond hair slightly askew.

"Simon! Hank, are you alright?" Connor asked in concern, his gaze flicking up and down the entirety of Hank's body to make sure he wasn't wounded. "I'm so sorry, I saw the dogs and I-"

"I'm fine, Connor." Hank reassured his friend, glancing up at Simon as the android let his hand go. "Thanks, pal."

"It wasn't a problem, really." Simon smiled weakly, tucking his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Hank, this is Simon. He works with Makrus and I." Connor quickly introduced, waving a hand toward Simon. The trio talked for a bit, standing there on the sidewalk. Finally Simon had to head off, and Hank dropped Connor off at his apartment before heading home. He froze when he slipped off his jacket, dropping it to the floor as he raised his hand, gazing at the bright hue of greens, blues, and reds.

His mark had blossomed. He'd found his soulmate.


	2. Markus/Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Markus Crossover story- DBH/Steven Universe AU

Footsteps echoed throughout the ship hallway as the Variscite made his way through, ignoring the water drips that occasionally fell on him as he passed. His stride was purposeful, as should be, on a mission to fulfill his purpose. Hunt down the rebel Pearl that had caused dissent among the colony, either poof him and take him in alive... Or shatter him if need be. Even though the Diamonds had long since abandoned or forgotten about their colony, order still needed to be maintained.

The pearl was alone in the room, here on the bottom floor of the ship while the remainder of the rebels remained on higher floors. He was busy making plans, back to the door as Variscite carefully stepped into the room. He didn't even realize he had a visitor, his eyes focused on the screen. The pearl was a defect, not only in abandoning his purpose but in the colors of his eyes. They had come out wrong, one blue and one green. But his owner must have had taken pity on the pearl, who seemed very ungrateful in that regard.

Variscite raised the Destabilizer he held in his hand up, pressing the button to activate it. The sound of of the Destabilizer sparking to life caught the pearl's attention, making him turn to face his confronter.

"Who-?" The pearl turned, the confused look turning into a small smile. "Hey-" Said smile faded not even a moment after it appeared as Variscite swung the Destabilizer in his direction, turning it into a look of panic. The pearl dodged to the side just in time as his attacker lunged for him, the weapon bouncing off the console. When Variscite managed to regain focus on his target, the pearl had managed to get his hands not only a knife, but a long, slightly rusted metal pipe.

"I've been ordered to take you alive."

"Take me alive?" The pearl echoed in confusion, bringing his pipe up as the Variscite lunged toward him again. "Come on, it's me! Markus!"

The name made Variscite hesitate, giving the pearl just enough time to raise his pipe and deflect the blow. Something tugged at the back of Connor's mine, spots of gray beginning to form on his hands. He knew that name from somewhere, didn't he? But...

"Focus on your mission! Capture the rebel leader!"

Sillimanite's voice echoed harshly in Variscite's head, his hands returning to their normal green. He couldn't let himself get sidetracked, he had a mission to complete. He took a half step back as Markus - as the pearl swung at him with a knife.

"Connor, what are you doing?!" That name made Variscite freeze in his tracks, gazing at the pearl with wide eyes. Connor. Connor, Connor, Connor.

Connor.

"It's so... peaceful here, Pearl."

A soft laugh. "I told you, call me Markus. It was a custom in this colony's prior occupants, I told you that. They all had their own individual names, they were all their own selves even if they had the same name."

"... A name. Can... Can I have one?"

"Of course you could! You can even pick one! There's so many choices! Todd, Steven, Cole, Connor, Gregory-"

"That one."

"Gregory?"

"Greg-? No, before that. Connor. I... I want to be called Connor."

Another soft laugh. He loved Pearl's - Markus' laugh dearly. It was always a light, cheery one. "Well then. It's nice to meet you, Connor."

Sillimanite's presence in Variscite's mind faded slightly at the memory, giving a chance for more memories to come pouring in. Accidentally running into Markus late at night, having a rebel Gem rescued from him at the end of the first meeting between them. And then after, the talks, the quiet confessions and moments late into the night, and even... comforting touches, two Gems coming together to form one.

"Connor?" Markus hesitantly lowered the knife, hope in his lovely, two-colored eyes barely visible under the concern.

"Markus... I'm sorry." Connor's voice was soft, his hands shaking. Gray returned to his form, appearing in patches over his body.

"Connor-!" Markus stepped toward the other Gem, reaching out a hand.

"Get him! Finish your mission, capture the rebel leader!"

The force in Sillimanite's voice made Connor stumble, the gray receding once again. The conflict between what Connor needed to do and what he wanted to was a definite struggle, gray growing and receding as he fought to regain control of his own body.

"If you give me a moment, Connor, we-"  
"Stay back!" Connor raised the Destabilizer, pointing it at the pearl with trembling hands. Markus, the pearl. Markus, the rebel, Markus, a traitor, just a simple pearl causing so many problems-

"Connor, let me help, please!"

"I said Stay. Back!" Connor squeezed his eyes shut, swinging the Destabilizer without remorse.

There was the sound of a Gem's form dissipating into dust, a light clatter echoing through the room as the Gem fell to the floor. Makrus let his pipe lower again, having brought it up to protect himself. But it seemed Connnor had... well, he'd poofed himself, his tear-shaped Gem lying harmlessly on the floor next to the Destabilizer.

"Connor..." Markus sighed, kneeling down and gently picking Connor's Gemstone up into his hands. He brushed his thumb over it, gazing at the gray slowly spreading out over the Gem before giving it a light kiss.

"We'll figure this all out, Connor. I promise." Markus murmured. He tucked the Gemstone into his pocket before picking up the discarded Destabilizer, leaving the room to rejoin the rest of the rebels.


	3. Norkus - Wedding Day

"Hey, Paints. It's the big day.. Aren't you excited?" North smiled as she came up behind Markus, wrapping her arms around his waist. He'd been standing in front if the mirror, fussing with his tie.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding on the wedding day." Markus teased, letting his hands drop. He shifted in North's arms, turning to face and wrap his arms around her.

"The bride is also supposed to be wearing white. And it raining is bad luck, too." North replied with a hum, lifting her head and pressing a light kiss to Markus' chin. "But we're supposed to be in casual clothes, and we planned a small, indoor wedding for a reason."

North had done exactly that, dressed casually. She had opted to dress in a red plaid shirt, a nice dress shirt and cowboy boots. Markus, on the other hand, didn't seem to know the meaning of casual. He had on a button up, dress pants, a tie, and dress shoes. The wedding was small, though, just family and their friend group. Ten people, at most.

"Because it's supposed to thunderstorm today." Markus laughed, lowering his head to press his forehead to North's. "Since it was storming the first night we kissed."

"Exactly." North smiled, letting Markus go. "Not like we need a wedding for anything other than legal reasons, you know? I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what."

"Same to you, North." Markus hummed, smiling a bit. He reached to take her hands, blinking as she tugged them away. "Are you ready to go to our wedding, then?"

"Yeah. But first, Paints? You're tie's crooked."


	4. Josh/Markus

If there was one thing that Markus could say he got right in the past few months, it was Josh. He'd failed to help Simon, failed to protect North. They'd nearly died in the protest, only saved by Connor's arrival with the newly-awakened deviants from Cyberlife Tower. He'd made plenty of choices - that's what you were supposed to do right? When you were alive?- but they had felt like they'd all been the wrong ones.

Except for Josh. The android that stuck firmly by his side, even going against his own desires. One of the few he'd been able to save. His rock in the hard times Markus had found trying to lead.

He'd found himself vising Carl often, sometimes by himself or with Josh at his side. Usually the latter. He'd go, desperate for advice or some kind of comfort from the man who had been a father to him. But the grave only offered silence in return, one of reasons why Markus preferred visiting with Josh. As beautiful as it was, it was a reminder of another person he'd failed in his choice-making, following Carl's order to be complicit in Leo's abuse of him. With everything Markus had done wrong, he often found himself wandering down some dark paths, thinking about everything he could have done differently.

Josh was his guide during those times, helping bring Markus out of the dark, long-winding trails his thoughts tended to wander. Always with a gentle kiss on the forehead, a light touch in the shoulder. At night, settled in bed they'd open a connection, skin fading back from their hands as two monds became one.

Yes, there were many choices Markus regretted. But Josh was far from one of them.


	5. Grounded Discovery (Conniel)

When Daniel walked out his back door to find feathers scattered about the yard, he was worried that something had attacked his chickens. Of course, after a quick head count and a closer inspection of the feathers lying discarded on the ground, the suspicion was proved wrong. Though it now left the even greater mystery of exactly where these feathers had come from. Some were bent, most were singed, and all of them had tips that dripped with a thin, golden liquid. Some had left a trail, too, leading from the roughed-up ground most of them were scattered on toward the shed.

The door was slightly ajar. It hadn’t been that way when he’d gone to bed the night prior.

Daniel grabbed a wooden post that had been leaning lazily against the house, gripping it tight as he made his way to the open building. The sound of movement made him pause, only opening the door properly after the quiet commotion had settled down. 

The figure that had been curled up on the floor bolted up into a sitting position, scrambling toward the back wall in a panic. The dust-filled light filtering into the shed fell onto the figure despite its best efforts, desperate but unable to stay in the shadows. Daniel froze in place, letting the hand holding the post slowly fall as he gazed over the intruder.

It looked like a man, wearing a torn, gold-stained robe, and his feet were bare. Wounds were visible amongst the tears of the fabric across the entirety of his body, dripping with the same golden liquid that Daniel had seen on the feathers outside. The most noticeable wound was a deep, painful-looking gash on his throat, a vertical line of red against the skin. But the most attention-grabbing thing about the man - could he even be considered a man? - were the large wings on his back. Silver and white, just like the feathers Daniel found. Something gave Daniel the feeling that one of the wings wasn’t supposed to be at an awkward angle… But how could he even have wings? Could he…? No, he couldn’t be.

“Hey, hey… It’s okay.” Daniel put the post to the side, holding his empty hands back up. The angel - was he really an angel? Could that even be possible? - was hyperventilating, making his throat wound ooze faster. He looked scared, like a trapped animal. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just… Will you let me fix you? Could you stay here, I’ll go get my first aid kit, okay?”

He didn’t receive a response, but Daniel could only hope that his plea would be listened to as he disappeared out the door. Snagging both the first aid kit as well as a sewing kit, Daniel was back at the shed in minutes. He hadn’t moved, still pressed up against the wall.

“My name is Daniel.” The blond introduced as he slowly made his way closer to the angel - that was the only being Daniel could think he’d be. The angel flinched as Daniel knelt down a few feet away from him, setting the kits out in front to let him see what they were. “I’m going to fix you up if you’ll let me, okay? Do… Do you have a name?”

The angel dropped his gaze, providing Daniel with no answer. He decided to let the subject drop then, picking the first aid kit back up. “You’re bleeding pretty heavily. Can I fix you up? I’ll be as quick as I can.” The angel gave Daniel a suspicious look, hesitating for a minute before nodding. He shifted closer to Daniel, pulling himself away from the wall so that Daniel could get to work. While he did flinch often at the touch, the angel sat mostly silent as Daniel cleaned and covered his wounds. It took a bit of coaxing to be able to fix the one on his throat, though, and didn’t truly fight until it came time for the wing. The angel had made an incomprehensible noise the second Daniel’s fingertips had grazed his wings, yanking back with a wince. The noise prevented Daniel from trying to talk the angel into letting him help it, a low-sounding yelp that ended with what sounded like a groan.

“I’m sorry. Sorry!” Daniel edged back toward the door, giving the angel some space as he shuffled back into the corner. “I’m really sorry, I just wanted to try fixing it. I’ve fixed broken wings before…” Granted, he had only ever fixed bird wings. He had no idea how similar or different the angel’s wings could be. “Let… Let me go get you a few blankets, alright? I’m sure the floor can’t be that comfortable…”

The angel’s eyes cautiously watched Daniel when he’d returned, following each step as he came closer. He carried a spare comforter as well as two smaller blankets, hoping that the angel could use them. And he’d grabbed something else too, hoping that he could use it as a distraction to give him enough time to get the wing back in place. He hated having to trick the angel into this, but… 

“Hey Angel.” Well, Daniel had needed to call him /something/, and a nickname would have to do considering he didn’t have an actual name. The angel’s good wing only twitched in response, his face shifting to an unreadable look for a brief moment before returning to the same, cautious gaze. Daniel offered him the blankets, but since he still seemed unwilling to move, he just set them down a few inches away. “So… I got you some blankets, one of them is to lay on… And, I don’t know if you get hungry, but…” Daniel slipped a chocolate bar from the blanket pile, offering it to the angel.

The angel’s gaze flicked to the offered candy, a clear look of distrust in his eyes. Daniel smiled weakly, opening the bar and breaking off a piece. “There’s nothing wrong with it, I promise. Here.” He popped the piece into his mouth, finishing it before offering the rest to the angel. “See? It’s safe to eat.”

Could angels even eat? Daniel wasn’t too sure, but he supposed he’d find out as he watched the angel take the candy from him, flipping it over in his hands as he inspected it. A small, shy smile appeared on the angels face - did he know what it was?- and as Daniel watched he took a bite. Well, that answered his question. With the angel distracted by the chocolate, Daniel slipped behind the angel and examined the broken wing. After a quick look he gently took the broken wing in his hands, bending it back to how it belonged. 

The angel let out a sharp, panicked squeak as he yanked away from Daniel, his wings pulling to his back. He shuffled anxiously a side wall, pressing up against it. Daniel mumbled an apology, raising his hands as he headed for the door. 

“I’m really sorry. I just wanted to make sure your wing healed right.” The dark look the angel gave Daniel made him feel almost guilty, but he knew he had made the right decision. Hoped he had made the right decision. As he left the shed to finally start his chores - they were supposed to have been started over an hour ago - he could feel the angel’s eyes boring into his back. 

He checked on the angel once more when the sun had gone down, surprised to find him asleep. He’d spread and curled up on the comforter like Daniel had hoped, one of the smaller blankets being used as a pillow while the other covered the angel from the waist down.The wing that had been broken seemed a bit better, thankfully, twitching on occasion as he slept. Daniel let him be, leaving the shed and heading into the house for the night.

“Oh, morning Angel.” Daniel hadn’t expected the angel to be on his front porch when he went out to do his morning chores. He watched the angel anxiously shuffle his feet, coming to the realization that he just might want to come inside. “Oh, here, come in.” Yeah, he had definitely wanted to come inside, considering the angel had stepped inside the second Daniel had shifted out of the way.

“Angel, I need to go do some chores. Feel free to look around, just… Don’t break anything, okay? If you want anything to eat, there’s food in the pantry.” Daniel motioned around the house before stepping outside, leaving the angel to his own devices.

A hand on his shoulder started Daniel out of his focus, making him sit up from where he had been hunched over to weed the garden. The angel shuffled back, wings twitching anxiously. “Hey, Angel. Is there something wrong? Do you want anything?” The angel shook his head, offering Daniel something in his hand. “The chocolate bar wrapper? Oh, did you want me to go out and get more?” Daniel glanced up as he took the crumpled up piece of garbage. The angel shook his head again, kneeling and taking Daniel’s hands to guide them to open it. There was a single word scribbled in crayon on the inside of the wrapper. A name.

_Connor_.


End file.
